


Loving and saving each other

by Rubyredpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Just really cute, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, draco x harry - Freeform, drarry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredpanda/pseuds/Rubyredpanda
Summary: Harry and Draco are sitting in their cottage, talking about when then first met, again.





	Loving and saving each other

**Author's Note:**

> Got an anon ask on my tumbr(sleepdeprived-gryffindor):
> 
> "Can I have a really cute drarry fanfic pretty please?? It's alright if you cant do it!"
> 
> Decided to post it here as well :)

“Remember when we first met again? Years after the war, seeing each other like it was the first time?”

Draco looked over at his husband as he asked. Sunlight lighting up his face he tightly held Harry´s hand. They had been sitting outside their cottage for a while, enjoying the early morning sun.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? I am so glad I saw you that day. And even happier I dared to talk to you. I was scared you know. Though you didn’t want anything to do with me. Especially after all the things we did to each other in school. I figured you had moved on after the war. Got on with your life. Not moping around the place like I did.”

Harry finally looked at Draco with the most endearing look, making Draco’s heart ache. Even after all this years together, Harry still made Draco feel so much.  
Draco responded with a sigh. Clutching his husband’s hand tighter.

“I was so broken after the war. I never did know how to move past it. Everything was burned deep into me. I wasn’t sure how to move past it. But then you came along. You saved me. You really did.

And when it comes to not wanting to see you again. I did want to see you. You know I had that huge crush on you at Hogwarts. Plus I knew you wouldn’t judge me from my past. Being “the saviour” and everything.”

Harry chuckled lightly, smiled dearly at his beloved husband.

“When you came up to me that day and was being your usual annoying self, I figured there must be some hope left in the universe.” Draco continued.

He felt a soft punch in his side and saw Harry pretending to be mad at the comment, but he was failing.

“I am not annoying.”

“Mmm, yes you can be.” 

Draco placed a soft kiss to the other man’s cheek. Wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry kissed on top of Draco’s head, and held tightly around his husband.

“You can be annoying too. And an idiot. Stealing my clothes and making a mess out of our apartment. Not even knowing how to cook. And that one time you set the microwave on fire. Still don’t know just how you managed to do that.” Harry laughed. Draco chuckled in response.

“But I still love you. I love you so much. And I will forever be grateful for seeing you that day in Diagon Alley.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s lips.

“I love you too Harry, so so much. And it wasn´t the microwave I set on fire, I just vanished that, it was the toaster.”


End file.
